Privilégios
by Thata Martins
Summary: 3x13 Dear Emily and Richard. 'Eles começaram a brigar porque Lorelai estava fazendo sinais às costas da advogada.' Versão alternativa para uma das cena do episódio. JavaJunkie.


**Janeiro de 2010.**  
(E só fui postar agora)

**Resumo:** 3x13 Dear Emily and Richard. ''Eles começaram a brigar porque Lorelai estava fazendo sinais às costas da advogada. Ela apontava, ele segurava seus dedos; ela usava a outra mão, ele a pegava também.'' Versão alternativa para uma das cena do episódio.

**Beta:** Carissinha

**NOTA:** Falas retiradas do próprio episódio em itálico.

**NOTA 2: **A fic foi escrita em um momento de surto enquanto estava na praia, no Ano Novo. Assistindo o DVD, a versão acabou surgindo na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrever. Nem ia postar, mas foi pra isso que eu entrei no mundo das fics: pra postar minhas ideias, não importa quão insanas e idiotas elas fossem. Então... Aqui está.

Espero que alguém goste.

* * *

**Privilégios**

Lorelai entrou na lanchonete daquele jeito enérgico dela, falando pelos cotovelos, chamando a atenção.

- _Tenho cinco minutos para beber o café que puder antes de ir para Hartford passar a noite sozinha com minha mãe..._ – ela olhou em volta, as palmas viradas para cima – _Para quem estou falando isso?_

- _Eu estava prestando a atenção..._ – me manifestei, impossibilitado de deixá-la falando sozinha. Ela suspirou.

- _Cadê o Luke?_

- _Sei lá._

- _Ele está aqui? Ele vai voltar? Esse café é de agora?_ – ela jogou as palavras em cima de mim numa velocidade impressionante.

- _Eu não sei. Eu não sei._ – Caramba, a velocidade dela me deixa tonto. Ainda bem que Lorelai não aceitou meu convite para sair, eu não teria conseguido acompanhar seu ritmo – _Já estava aí quando cheguei há um minuto. Então não sei._

- _Graças a Deus_ – Luke tinha acabado de descer, todo arrumado, perfumado, cabelos penteado e... barbeado. Nem um pouco parecido com o Luke que estamos acostumados. – _Preciso desesperadamente de uma xícara gigantesca de café para viagem..._ – ela se sentou, encarando-o – _O que aconteceu com seu rosto?_

- _Como assim?_

- _Está visível._

- _Fiz a barba._

Ele parecia bonito. Se eu fosse uma mulher, eu sairia com ele.

- _Está indo ao banco?_

- _Não._

- _Enterro?_

- _Não._

- _Clube de drag queens?_

- _Vamos tomar o café, certo?_

Às vezes, eu tinha impressão de que Luke era o único que tinha o dom de acompanhar Lorelai. Talvez por isso mesmo que a cidade inteira torcia para que eles acabassem juntos.

- _Ei, esse não é o suéter..._

- _É._

- _Você está bonito._ – Lorelai disse, toda empolgada.

- _Obrigado._

- _Qual é o evento?_

- _Oh, bem..._

- _Olá!_ – uma bonita moça ruiva entrou na lanchonete. Virei-me e resolvi prestar atenção somente na conversa. Sabia que Lorelai não estava gostando daquilo. Não ficaria olhando para não sobrar pra mim

– _É uma mulher. _- ela disse, extremamente surpresa.

- _Nicole, esta é Lorelai._

- _Muito prazer, Nicole Leahy._

- _Lorelai Gilmore._

- _Você está bonito._ – a voz de Nicole soou.

- _Você também._

- _Está pronto ou quer que eu espere?_

- _Vamos, estou pronto. _– o celular dela começou a tocar.

- _Desculpe, só um instante._

- _Ei, Luke..._ – Lorelai falou, apontando a moça com o polegar. Regra número um da lanchonete do Luke: nunca atender o celular lá dentro. E abriu uma exceção para Nicole. Hum... Lorelai vai ficar uma fera.

- _Ela é advogada._

- _E daí?_

- _Shh._

- _Luke!_

- _Shh!_

Ela apontou a placa com a regra afixada na parede. Regra que todos conhecíamos e éramos obrigados a obedecer.

Eles começaram a brigar porque Lorelai estava fazendo sinais às costas da advogada. Ela apontava, ele segurava seus dedos; ela usava a outra mão, ele a pegava também.

Quando ele prendeu os dois braços dela e ela começou a apontar Nicole com a cabeça, ele segurou seu rosto bem firme com as duas mãos.

Foi bem cena de cinema. Em um minuto, estavam rindo; no outro, sérios, se encarando profundamente. Daí a se beijarem foi um pequeno passo.

Fiquei chocado, assim como vários presentes. O restaurante inteiro emudeceu ante a concretização daquele beijo do casal mais certo e teimoso de Stars Hollow.

Dava pra sentir o calor que os dois compartilhavam, e a advogada nada percebeu, tão entretida estava com seu telefonema.

Quando ela finalmente se virou, seu queixo caiu de espanto ao presenciar seu "encontro" segurar a cabeça de uma mulher com possessividade, beijando-a com paixão, na sua frente.

O lugar prorrompeu em aplausos e ovações, enquanto os dois se separavam, felizes. Lor olhou bem para Nicole e disse:

- Parece que seus privilégios foram revogados.

Após dizer isso, ela o beijou novamente. Nicole saiu do restaurante embaraçada, parando uma última vez para olhar o casal. Acenei pra ela pensando que, naquele dia, o universo finalmente se alinhava e as coisas pareciam certas.

**FIM**


End file.
